132 Days of You
by Color With Marker
Summary: Based on true events. In Roxas Fair's novel, Roxanne falls in love with Alexandria and has a sweet romance with her. But in Roxas' past, he fell in love with Axel, and everything went downhill from the moment they met. Learn about what really happened, and how not all stories actually have happy endings.
1. Prologue

_Roxas Fair._

_Roxas Fair._

_Roxas Fair._

I've never been this sick of writing my name before. After what felt like the thousandth book was thrusted into my face by some eager fan who babbled about how my novel changed their life or inspired them, I wanted to call it quits. No more signing inside covers. No more pretending that I was so glad to see these complete strangers. No more ink pens bleeding onto my fingers and hands. But my job wasn't over yet; I still had to read excerpts from my novel, then do a small Q&A. Someone shoot me, please.

I found myself in front of a podium, a small microphone angled toward my mouth, my novel resting open underneath it. About two-thirds of those who asked me to sign their own copies were lounging around, along with others who were browsing through book store I was in and grew curious.

I cleared my throat. "Um, good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," I said. "For those of you don't know, my name is Roxas Fair, author of the best-selling novel _132 Days of You_, and I'm going to read aloud certain parts of my story." I took a deep breath and read the first passage aloud:

_Our relationship (if we had ever reached that stage) would never be accepted. Not by Alexandria's family, and certainly not by my own. My mother had made it very clear that she thinks bisexuality is disgusting and a false way of living. "Either you like men or you like women. There's no in between," she had said. And Alexandria's aunt and uncle - forget it. They had their own three kids brainwashed into living a homophobic life. Homosexuality isn't natural. If they can't pop out children like Pez dispensers, it's not right. That's why Alexandria confided with me and not them._

_And then there was the struggle of winning her attention over her competition. Alexandria was a looker. Always has been, and undoubtedly always will be. It's expected that there were guys who would notice her beauty. I just wished it wasn't so _many_. The boy from lunch. The boy from art class. The boy whose bus stop was three stops after hers, so she could always have nice conversations with them. And then there's the boys from her old school who send her messages nonstop. She will drop whatever she's doing and reply to their messages, smiling slightly and sometimes biting her lip. That's when the jealousy inside skyrockets. How dare they try to approach her, when it's destined for us. Why can't they go away? I wanted to drive them far from Alexandria, but the boys make her happy. If she's happy, even if it's caused by other people with interests similar to my own, then I'm happy for her._

That was wasn't the worst one for me. The second and one, I breezed through it. The third one was harder for me.

_Waking up has never been so hard up until today._

_I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and slowly stand. My feet trudge to my closet so I can grab my clothes for today before leading me into the bathroom. I locked the door and immediately stripped down and showered. Most of that time was spent standing under the raining water, letting the drops mingle with the tears pouring from my eyes._

_Getting dressed and looking presentable usually was my number one priority during my morning routines. However, as I haphazardly slid on my clothes – all black, from my boots to my lace gloves to even my underwear – I could've cared less about my appearance. A thick rim of kohl eyeliner was drawn lazily around my large brown eyes. My hair hung sopping wet, my bangs concealing the top half of my face. That was how they were before. Might as well just leave it like that._

_On the counter sat a black barrette. It seemed to stare at me, begging me to use it to clip back my hair and reveal my entire face to the world. The way _she_ liked it. After a few moments of debating, I slid it into a drawer on the counter._

_I wish I wouldn't have to deal with today._

_I was nearly cornered in third period by Nani and Ari. They asked me why I didn't sit with them in class like I usually did. I kept my mouth shut and my head down as I nearly ran to my next class. It didn't help that I nearly ran into the door. Pena ended up escorting me to my seat. She asked if I was alright._

"_Fine," I lied. Everything was far from fine in my book._

_I took my time getting to fifth. Fifth was the class _she_ used to be in. The empty seat would be a reminder of how _she_ is currently hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles away from me. Miss Nagasaki greets me at the door, as she does with every student every day. There's sympathy hinted in her tone. We both know why. Again, Ari tries to get in my head. I pushed her aside. I won't let her get to me, not this time._

_After fifth, I realize my fault in going my usual route. I don't have to walk _her_ to _her _next class anymore. I turned in the direction of the cafeteria. I passed Rocky and Samma's giggling and Letta and Menny's goofing around. Jinx spotted me and linked his arm with mine, dragging me the other way against my will._

"_Don't try to get out of this," he said. "Everyone's saying how you've been antisocial all day."_

"_Perhaps it's because I want to be antisocial," I retorted._

"_Oh, no you don't. You're not regressing into that hermit shell of yours, Roxie."_

_Roxie. Only one person had permission to call me by that name. And _she_ is no longer around. Hearing the word come from Jinx was the last thing I wanted._

"_Don't call me that," I growled. I wriggled out of Jinx's grasp and stalked away from him._

The fourth, I was ready to lose myself right then and there.

"_You know how I feel about you hanging around him," Jinx said as we trekked to my house after ninth period._

"_I know," I replied._

"_And yet, there you were, giving in to him again."_

"_I know."_

"_You promised two months ago that this charade would end. But no, I still see you with Sean. Sean!"_

"_I know."_

"_And then when he goes too far, you pretend like it's nothing. What happens when one day he doesn't take 'no' for an answer? Who'll be there to protect you?"_

"_I don't know." I took out my key and unlocked the front door. My mom isn't here – thank god. I would never hear the end of it if she knew about Sean._

"…_when you're crying on my shoulder because I'm right, I'll be the first to say, 'I told you so,' you hear me?"_

_God fucking dammit! I threw my bag on the ground and shoved Jinx onto the floor._

"_Will you shut the hell up for five seconds?" I spat. Before he spoke again, I started ranting: "Do you want to know what my day has been like? Everywhere I went, someone mentioned Alexandria. How's Alexandria? Did Alexandria leave yet? When's Alexandria coming back? Do you miss Alexandria yet? I didn't want to hear about her all fucking day! You're little motivational speech in the hall didn't help me either. So when Sean came along, the first thing I wanted to do was run the other way." I felt the tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't care. "But he said he'd help take my mind off of her. That was the one thing I wanted to do. So yeah, I was with him. We made out. We groped each other. We were knocking each other into the walls! And it felt nice. For that ten or fifteen or however-many minutes, I wasn't thinking of Alexandria."_

_Jinx picked himself back up and stood right in my face. "Why are you trying so hard to forget about Alexandria?" he asked. "You spent the past four months obsessing over her, and now you don't want her to exist. Why?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Yes it does. Tell me why!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Roxanne!"_

"_Jinx!"_

"_Tell me why!" He grabbed my arms and shook me. "Why are you so set on forgetting Roxanne?"_

"_Because I love her!" I cried. Jinx stopped shaking me and loosened his grip. I shoved him from me before dropping to the floor._

"_I… don't understand," he said._

_I sniffled. "I told myself that I would never fall in love again after what happened with you," I explained through my sobs. "But Alexandria changed that. I couldn't help falling for her. And all I wanted to do was tell her how much I love her. But… but… I never did! And now, I'll never see her again."_

_Jinx looked compassionate for once. He lowered himself next to me and scooped me into a hug. I cried into his chest while he pet my head and shushed me softly._

"_I'm sorry, Roxie," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Why?" I asked. "You're not the one who fell in love and didn't act on it."_

"_I know. I'm sorry that you're in pain and that I can't do anything to help you."_

Fortunately, no visible tears had formed. On the inside, I was bawling my eyes out. My audience clapped for me, awed by the so-called beauty of my words. I smiled and asked if any of them had questions. There were a few who did. I warned those who hadn't read the book to leave before they were exposed to any spoiling details. They did, promising to come back to a later signing a few towns over so they could catch me again and tell me how much they loved it.

"Why is it that you chose to right about two women? Not that it was a bad decision, but most male authors avoid writing novels revolving about female characters unless they're aiming for a more pornographic story."

_Because it was easier to pretend that we were both girls. It reminded me less about him. _"I wanted to get across that it's hard for people to accept same-sex relationships. When I weighed out the options between two boys and two girls, it seemed to work better between two women."

"I noticed that the only form of intimate contact between the girls were slightly sexual embraces, all of which were started by Alexandria. Is there any reason Roxanne didn't try doing anything intimate with Alexandria, despite her obvious longing to touch and kiss her."

_Oh, you don't even know the half of it._ "Roxanne's love for Alexandria was so strong that she was scared of accidentally putting distance between them. With the other men around Alexandria made Roxanne think that there wasn't a chance for her. We've all been in that position, where we wanted someone who wanted a completely different person."

"Why did Roxanne get with someone else and tell Alexandria about it?"

_To see if he'd be jealous. And what _you_ think happened with her was much better than what really happened. _"The character of Sean is mostly used by Roxanne to release all the sexual tension built up in her from her lusting over Alexandria. She didn't really want him, although many believe so."

"In the epilogue, Roxanne says she wishes her and Alexandria hadn't ended on a sudden note like they had. Is there a possibility for a sequel to take place in which the two meet again and Roxanne gets her second chance?"

_There is no way for there to be a sequel to our story. Trust me, the rest of the world made sure of that. _"I can't answer that today. Maybe I'll have it within the next year." _If I wrote a sequel, I know what other guy it'd be about. And it's not that pretty either._

"What made you pick a random number such as one hundred thirty-two days instead of three hundred sixty-five or two hundred or something?"

_Because that's all we had together. I wish we had two hundred or three hundred sixty-five._ "I flipped through my calender, and it just so happened that I'd picked two dates that were one hundred thirty-two days apart, which, as you all might've guessed by now, was where the title came from."

"I don't know if I'm the only person who thought this, but while reading the book, I kept on picking up on some hints of Jinx becoming jealous of Roxanne and Alexandria's relationship. I think that he didn't want Roxanne to move on from him. My friends and I have debated on this several times, so I was hoping you could explain Jinx's hatred toward Alexandria."

_There was some hatred, and as much as I don't want to admit this, he was right. He was always right. I was just too dumb and careless to see the difference between concern and jealousy. _"Jinx and Roxanne were extremely close before Roxanne's crush, and when Alexandria came into their lives, they were still trying to fix their relationship. And while Alexandria was there, Jinx took the chance to get close to Menny. Because Roxanne and Jinx put each other on the side, they never had the chance to properly rebuild their friendship, which is why in the end it was still on the rocks. However, the day after Alexandria leaves, when Roxanne breaks down and Jinx is there to help and support her, you can tell that they still need each other."

"It seemed like the girls' English teacher knew that there was something going on between them. Was Miss Nagasaki purposefully pairing them together for assignments?"

_She knew about us all right._ "Yes, she was. Her constantly keeping them together was one hundred percent intentional."

"I'm not so sure about this, but is there a rivalry between Menny and Roxanne? And if so, why?"

_To this day, there is a rivalry that apparently only we know about since everyone else thinks I'm just a psycho. _"Yes, there is. Like I'd said, Roxanne moved on to Alexandria, and Menny was there for Jinx. The rivalry was because Menny was there for Jinx, and as the new best friend, he knew what had happened to the old best friend, and he decided to hate Roxanne for Jinx, who didn't. Roxanne, as you all read, caught on, and she returned the hatred."

"Why were Roxanne's other friends, who she'd known since they were all young kids in primary school, so hesitant to accept Alexandria?"

_Because I'd become so out of character that they wanted the two of us as far apart as they could force us. At least they got their way. _"They all had to deal with the aftermath of the Roxanne and Jinx situation, and they didn't want a repeat. Watching your friend get hurt twice by falling in love isn't pleasant." _Big. Fat. Lie._ "We have time for one more question."

I regretted picking this person. As soon as I saw the one soft blue eye, I cringed inside. I continued to stare as Zexion glared at me and asked, "I noticed how similar the names 'Roxas' and 'Roxanne' are. Any reason?"

_You son of a bitch, you're going to regret this... _"My mother said that she wanted to name her first daughter Roxanne. When I was born a boy, she and my father agreed on the name Roxas. I decided to honor her by using the name Roxanne. Just coincidental." _It's not even remotely close to a coincidence._ "That's all the time we have for today. Thank you all for coming. If any of you want, I'll be doing another signing in a few weeks in Midgar, over in the state of Gaia. It'll be a bit larger and definitely much longer than this, for those who are interested in attending. All details are on my website." My audience thanked me and departed. All but one member.

"I already knew your mother wanted you to name you Roxanne," Zexion said in his usual monotonous voice. "However, I also know the real reason why you chose that name."

I shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not your naïve audience. Next you're going to tell me that the name _Alex_andria was randomly pulled from a dictionary of baby names."

"And _Alex_ isn't an anagram?"

"I don't even know what an anagram is."

"Bullshit, Mr. Best-Selling Author. That is some made-up fantasy story about you and Axel. You're ending seems like a happily ever after on pages."

I balled my hands into fists. "Is that so?" I asked in a dangerously low tone.

Zexion's eye widened in anger. "Don't start this game, Roxas. You can continue living in denial, but from my perspective, it's a damn good thing that lousy redhead is far from where we are."

"You take that back, you jackass."

"The hell I will! Do you not remember those long days where I had to stop you from lashing out and murdering all of Twilight Town? Watching you shake and sweat and cry out in pain and not being able to use the one thing to help you get rid of it? My entire spring break was spent helping you get better! And why? Because Axel made you that way!"

"You don't understand."

"Right, I don't understand. That's why." He stepped forward and leaned in so our faces were barely over an inch apart. "I'm not some random fangirl. I was there. And I hope for all of our sakes we don't ever see him again. I'm not going to watch you almost die a second time."

"I wouldn't," I hissed.

He snorted. "I've heard you promise this before." He backed away and lowered his gaze to the floor. "I just wish you would listen to your true friends before you harm yourself. It's been four years already, Roxas. We're still just as hurt as you. Moving on from him will be helpful for everyone in your life, and none of them more than you." He picked up his tan messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder, and waved as he left the bookstore.

The one thing I've always despised about Zexion was that he was always right. And once again, he was right. Axel was a chapter of my life that almost ended up being the last pages of my autobiography. Had he stuck around much longer it actually would have been. My life without him has turned back around. I've fixed myself and tried to live my life the way I had before. But because I loved - no, _love_. I still love him - him, I can't completely move on.

Those one hundred thirty-two days were the most memorable days of my life. My fans have read my cookie cutter version with a happier ending.

That's not what happened.

This is about the true, dark story of mine and Axel's one hundred thirty-two days, and the days that ensued after he was ripped out of my life.


	2. 132 Days, Part 1

132 DAYS OF YOU - 132 DAYS: PART 1

_Three Years Ago_

July 27, 2011

**HEY, ZEX. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN. SORRY I COULDNT MAKE IT.**

No, that wasn't a good text.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEX. WISH I COULD BE THERE. FAMILY VACATION SUCKS.**

That's not right either. He'll bitch about how he's always wanted to go to Destiny Islands. "Wanted" meant that during those rare moments of him not wanting to be an unsocial hermit, his parents absolutely refused to let him out of the house. Reminding him that my dad actually rented a beach house for a week isn't going to end well.

**HEY. THOUGHT THAT YOU SHOULD ENJOY TURNING FIFTEEN WHILE I ENJOY BEING BURNT TO A CRISP.**

Neither of those things were true. Zexion hated birthdays and celebrating them in general. ("I turn older every second. I don't throw a party for every second I get older, now do I?" I can hear him whine.) I, on the other hand, haven't been outside for more than thirty minutes in the past six days I've been on Destiny Islands. My dad and brother have gone to the beach every morning since we've arrived. They've tried bringing me out with them, and now I was running low on excuses.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY.**

_Message Sent at 5:32 PM._

Goddamnit, could I be any less original?

Zexion and I have been friends for years. Well, not as long and Hayner and I, but still long enough for us to be nearly inseparable. Then again, how could we not _not_ get along? We both hate going outdoors, try to limit our social interaction, and we spend mindless hours between reading novels and going on the internet. It was like we were the same person.

My phone vibrated.

**FROM: ZEXION**

**THANKS.**

_Message Received at 5:35 PM._

And we're both completely unoriginal when it comes to the simplest things, such as wishing your best friend happy birthday. Maybe that's why we've been friends for all this time.

Suddenly, someone is pounding on my bedroom door. I pull the sheets over my head and pretend to be fast asleep, hoping whoever the hell was bothering me would go away. But no, they didn't. I heard the door slam open and someone violently shook me.

"Wake up, freak," my older brother, Vanitas, ordered. "Terra and Aqua are gonna be here soon."

"Mmmph," I moaned into the pillow.

"I don't give a shit if you want to ignore them, 'cause I want sure as hell would like to, but I'm not allowed to hide either. Dad's gonna get pissed if you try hiding tonight. Their nephew is with them, and they want one of us to be nice to him. You know damn well it sure as hell isn't going to be me. Saïx says he's as fucked up as you." Vanitas slammed the door shut behind him. I waited a few moments before peering out from under the scratchy plaid blue covers. He was gone. Thank the gods.

I crawled out of bed and searched through my dresser for clothes to wear. I picked a pair of khaki shorts and a black-and-white checkered button-up shirt. I decided to use deodorant and cologne today, not wanting to smell like the beach. (I despise the beach with a great passion. What's so great about water and sand anyway? It's much less comfortable than the confines of an air-conditioned house.) My face, like the rest of me, was pale, thanks to the great indoors. My father and brother, however, were much tanner from spending hours on end soaking up the sun. I hoped no one would mention that small tidbit.

I walked out of my room just in time to see Aqua and Dad hug, while Terra said his hello and Saïx sulked in the corner. Honestly, how could such an ass come from those two? Then came the usual crap spewing from their mouths. Zack, it's been forever! Gosh, you look great! I see you're still lifting weights, Terra, are you trying to challenge me? Saïx, you could stand to smile more. Vanitas, how's school going?

It was Aqua who spotted me first. "There's Sleeping Beauty," she teased. "I've heard that you've done nothing but hide from everyone all week."

If she lived with them, she'd understand why I do. "Yep," I said quietly.

"I hope you come out for a little while. Our nephew has been acting the same way ever since he got here. We were hoping you would show him around the island, keep him preoccupied for bit." Aqua gave me her classic heart-warming smile that could make anyone obey her. "Please, Roxas?"

"Sure thing, Aqua." Unfortunately, it worked on me as well.

"I hope you and Axel will get along," Terra said. "He's been starting shit with Saïx all week. I'm seconds away from shipping him back to Atlantica, I swear."

"Please, don't treat your nephew that way," Aqua scolded lightly. "He's had a rough year so far. We don't need to make him feel worse than he already does."

So they planned on sticking me with some depressed, moody guy while they get smashed at some sleazy bar? Was this the master plan to force me out of my haven? I can't believe I agreed to play along in their stupid ga-

A male Aphrodite suddenly entered the room, and my train of thought jumbled up until it blew into millions of pieces. I raked my eyes over every inch of him. The long, fiery red strands of hair gelled back into articulate spikes. Piercing jade eyes akin to a feline with a thin line of kohl eyeliner drawn around them. Identical upside-down purple tear drops underneath each eye. (Are they tattoos or drawn on? Oh, gods, please let them be tattoos. Did this god know how much tattoos turn me on?) Thin lips curled up at one corner into the sexiest smirk I'd ever laid eyes on. Slender arms and torso covered in a zipped-up thin black hoodie, with one thin drawstring dangling to his waist and the other practically a nub. Dark skinny jeans with holes ripped at his thighs and knees covering thin legs. Black sneakers that were very worn out. HIs fingernails were coated in black lacquer.

I didn't even know who he was; all I knew is that I wanted to throw myself on him and be his forever.

"Finally came out of the car, I see," Terra said. He scowled a bit at his nephew's apparel. "You're gonna get overheated wearing long sleeves."

"It gets colder at night on the beach," the god says in a beautiful tenor. "I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence before you melted into a puddle inside the car," Aqua interjected with a smile. "I was hoping you'd come and meet everyone." She grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to Dad. "Axel, this is an old friend of your uncle and I, Zack Fair."

"Hello, Axel," my dad greeted. "Nice to meet you." He held out a hand, which Axel shook hesitantly.

"Over there is his older son, Vanitas," Aqua said. Vanitas shot Axel a look that warned him about coming too close. Axel got the message. "And over there is the younger son, Roxas."

Time froze when Axel's gaze met my own. Everyone else disappeared from the room. It was just the two of us, eyes locked and mine full of lust. Suddenly, Axel stepped up to me and kissed me passionately. I jumped into his arms and we banged into the wall, but the force can't break us apart. Soon, we fell back onto a bed, our clothes fall off, and his mouth went lower and lower until he...

...waved hello from his spot across the room and said a simple, "Hey."

I came back from my fantasy and was glad I didn't blush as I waved and said, "Hey."

"Hey, Roxas, why don't you guys take some munny and head down to the pier," Dad suggested. "Maybe you can show him some of the shops?" I know he didn't care whether or not we did anything. Just whatever it took to kick me out of the house, per usual. Nobody else said anything as I took fifty munny from him and left the house with Axel in tow.

Our pace was slow. Axel, I assumed, was either extremely shy or extremely quiet. Whichever it was, it made this very awkward. I didn't try starting up a conversation. I was afraid that I would say something to scare him off, or worse, end up hitting on him. I've never been stuck in this kind of situation before. How does one address someone as perfect as Axel?

"This is getting really uncomfortable," I accidentally muttered out loud. My eyes widened and my face heated up. I can't believe I'd said that out loud. Next to me, Axel laughed. Oh gods, he probably thinks I'm a freak!

"Finally," he said. "I was waiting for you to strike up a conversation. I would if I knew what to say that didn't sound like hitting on you."

Wait, did he said _hitting on me?_ As in, he might actually be interested in me? What do I say now? How do I respond to that?

"Well, I was beginning to think you were a mute," I replied with a bit more confidence. "You said about two words all day."

He snorted. "Yeah, and the first one didn't matter at all."

Gods, someone pinch me. I'm going to die on the spot if he keeps this up. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me?

"So, what brings you to Destiny Islands?" I asked. Milliseconds later, I caught on to my mistake. "Well, you know, I mean Twilight Town, since technically that's where Terra and Aqua live, and that's where I live too, and..." I faded out.

"Family problems," Axel answered. "Parents died. For now, my brother can't keep both me and my little sister with him, so I got shipped out to live with my freakishly normal aunt and uncle. Fast forward a few months, and here I am." He looked me over. "Any reason you look absolutely nothing like your family?"

Wow, talk about awkward. That's a territory I never went into, but for some reason, with Axel, I felt like I could trust him. "I'm adopted," I said. "My parents wanted absolutely nothing to do with me, so Zack adopted me. He already had Vanitas by then, and Vanitas' mom lives as far away from us as she can."

"Whoa, that sucks," Axel said with a low whistle. "Can't believe someone like you went through so much." He ran a hand through my hair. I flinched before enjoying the lovely sensation of his fingers massaging my scalp. "How old are you anyway, like twelve?"

"Try fifteen," I scoffed. "What about you? You look twenty-something."

"Believe it or not, it's fifteen, too."

"Huh, no shit."

"Yep. But if you want, we'll pretend that you're twelve-year-old jailbait and that I'm a twenty-something-year-old pedophile." A group of teenage girls passing us gave us confused or disgusted looks. Axel and I busted out laughing. Deep inside, I was hoping he was serious.

I wished I could've spent the rest of my life reliving those few precious hours. Walking up and down the pier, stopping now and then to go into a shop and try on random clothes or accessories. Eating sea-salt ice cream, and having Axel lick off the melting treat from my hand. (The fact that I didn't die from his extremely sexual behavior surprises me.) Making fun of people that we passed once they were out of earshot. Once in a while pointing out someone who was attractive, and then having Axel say they didn't compare to me (_!_). Sitting on the dock and watching the sunset, admiring the beautiful colors. He told me about sunsets being red and how red is the color that travels the furthest. Gods, could he be any less dreamy?

Around nine, we returned back to the house. Inside, Aqua and Dad were helping a semi-drunk Terra sit down and drink a glass of water.

"There you guys are," Dad said. "You two have fun."

"Definitely," Axel answered with his smirk.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, because we're about to head out," Aqua said. "It's about one to two hours from here to Twilight Town, depending on how horrendous traffic is at this time of night. Saïx's staying here, so you'll have the bedroom all to yourself, Axel, dear."

"Wait, Saïx isn't coming back with us?"

"No, he wants to stay here tonight."

"Then what if Roxas came back with us...?"

Aqua looked at me, smiled, then turned to Zack. "If you're okay with it, it's fine with me." Oh, please, Dad, don't crush my dreams. Say yes!

"I don't see why not," Zack said. "As long as Roxas' stuff is packed."

I nodded vigorously. "I have everything all ready to go," I said quickly. Could I be any more of a freak at the moment? How embarrassing!

"Axel, help Roxas bring his things to the car and wait for us in the backseat. We'll be down there shortly," Aqua said.

"Sure thing, Aunt Aqua," Axel replied. "C'mon, Roxie, let's get your things."

Roxie. It's only been a few hours and he's already given me a nickname. Roxie. Had anyone else in the world dared to call me anything other than Roxas, they'd be slaughtered, but not Axel. The way he says it makes my heart want to burst out of my chest.

"Okay," I said in the most collect voice I could manage. I led Axel to my room and we grabbed my two bags. Once they were in the trunk of Terra's car, we sat in the backseat, with nothing but the streetlamps as sources of light. I could barely make out Axel.

"It's hard to see you," I told him with a giggle.

"Maybe you should come closer so I can see you better," Axel suggested in a _very_ sultry tone. I gulped but complied. Soon, my eyes found his cat-like orbs. "There you are," he whispered. "Right where I want you."

I could feel his hot breath on my face. Our eyes don't dare to look away from each other. His hand brushed over mine lightly. I'm afraid that I'll lose my self-control any second now and pounce on top of him. I'm exhilarated yet frightened all at once to the point where my head hurts a bit from all this excitement.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Aqua leading Terra out the front door. "They're coming now," I said. I backed away so I was pressed against the rear passenger door. I swore he muttered, "I wish I was." Me too, Axel. I put in my earbuds and turned on the MP3 player in my pocket and let the sound of an acoustic guitar intro to a rock song fill my head as Aqua and Terra sat in the front seat.

The drive back to Twilight Town was silent, with the exception of the Top 40 playing on the radio and the music I was listening to. I forced myself to look away from Axel, in case my animalistic urges came back and I did something that I didn't want Aqua and Terra to see. Instead I focused on passing cars and the different cities we passed and their settings, each town significantly different from the one before. Soon we were driving on the familiar cobblestone roads of Twilight Town, with the quaint homes and large architectural buildings. We pulled into Aqua and Terra's driveway and groggily dragged ourselves inside. Having come here hundreds of times before, I went right to Saïx's room. There was the usual pale white walls, carpet, and ceiling, wooden queen-sized bed frame with dark blue sheets, small desk with computer monitor, and chestnut wardrobe. The only different thing was a pile of boxes in the corner and a few random sheets and pillows haphazardly thrown atop a half-deflated air mattress.

"I'm so glad I don't have to sleep on that shitty thing," Axel said. "Saïx's bed is comfy as hell." To demonstrate, he threw himself on the bed, his lanky frame bouncing once it landed. He looked ready to fall asleep on the spot.

"So, um, I'm taking the air mattress, right?" I asked.

"No," Axel answered. "We're both skinny, and this bed is huge." He rolled over to one side and patted the other. Holy shit, his pose was too seductive for me to handle. My nose was ready to start gushing blood. "We're sharing the bed."

How could he suggest something so, so intimate with that straight of a face?! "Are you sure?" I squeaked.

He chuckled. "Have you never shared a bed with another guy before? If I promise not to rape you in your sleep, will that make you feel better?"

I could feel my face turn red. Come on, Roxas, you can play this off! "Can't rape the willing," I countered as my embarrassment level lowered.

Axel wriggled his thin red eyebrows. "In that case, there's a no-pants rule. You know, to make things easier." He slid off his jeans and threw them at me. It took all of my strength not to stare at the bulge under his black boxer briefs.

"And if I don't wear anything underneath of my pants?" I asked in a low tone. I crept closer to the bed. No way was I letting Axel have the upper hand in this flirting battle.

"Then the rule is mandatory."

I shrugged out of my shorts. Of course, I _was_ wearing underwear. Plaid green boxers, to be exact. I slid under the covers and slid next to Axel, who wrapped his long arms around my waist and held me against his chest. I moved my arms so my hands rested on his shoulders. If we could stay like this forever I would.

The next part I couldn't remember very clearly. I was halfway between consciousness and being out cold, but I swore I heard Axel whisper, "Good night, Roxie," before placing a light kiss on my forehead. Gods, let this part be real.

* * *

_**Aaaaand there's the first chapter of 132 Days! For those reading this, here's a little bit you may want to read. Or not. It's up to you.**_

_**This story is based on what happened to me from the summer between my freshmen and sophomore years of high school up until the future that hasn't even happened. I'm portrayed as Roxas, and the other person is Axel. The other characters are, for the most part, people who have impacted the story that is my real life.**_

_**At the end of each chapter, I've decided to leave a bit of trivia for you lovely readers about the truth of each chapter, or real-life-stuff-ness that I decide you should know at certain points of the story. This weeks trivia is:**_

_**-There are six parts to the story: Prologue, 132 Days, After Axel, Riku, Rewritten, and Epilogue.**_

_**-This story was originally going to be a Zemyx story (Zexion being Roxas and Demyx being Axel) and be about what had actually happened, with AkuRoku being a side couple and have ZekuRoku thrown in for a little while. Instead, I chose to write a darker fic with AkuRoku, which I call "What Would've Happened If I Didn't Have Awesome Friends to Keep Me from Doing What Roxas Will End Up Doing", which I actually liked after writing the synopsis for everything.**_

_**-This chapter is almost exactly what had happened between myself and my Axel in real life.**_

_**-The third and fourth passages in the prologue from Roxas' novel are from what I saved of the Zemyx story. I'll be using what I saved of the Zemyx story for material much further in the story.**_

_**-A good friend of mine, who some of you might know as standingintherain13, is the only person who knows how this story will end. Ironically, we both are writing stories about some events that happened to us in real life. In them, we based Zexion and Demyx off of the same two guys (Demyx will be introduced later, because at this point we hadn't met him yet). I'm her Kairi, she's my Namine, and we both made ourselves Roxas because that's how we roll.**_

_**-I purposefully made Roxas' family Zack and Vanitas because I look absolutely nothing like my family. The only way people know they're my family, like Roxas, is purely because of the last name.**_

_**-Axel's little sister came to live with him in real life, but I chose against it because of what happens later in the story.**_

_**-The date in the beginning is the date I met my Axel. I remember because it was Zexion's birthday and he was a bit mad that I wasn't in our hometown, but on vacation, and never texted him (because I was bust with Axel).**_

_**-On said vacation, like Roxas, I never left the house to visit the beach at all that entire week.**_

_**-In all of the stories I read or that I'm working on, Axel is never less than one year older than Roxas. I made them the same age because Axel is thirty days older than I am.**_

_**-In the story, Vanitas will be a college freshman and Saix will be a high school senior. In real life, Vanitas and Saix are both younger than Roxas, Vanitas by three years and Saix by one. They actually are born on the same day, two years birthday.**_

_**There's this chapter's trivia. I'll be working on part two of the 132 Days section and hopefully have it posted before the end of the week. Until then, enjoy this chapter!**_


	3. 132 Days, Part 2

132 DAYS OF YOU - 132 DAYS: PART 2

Oh. My. Gods. There was absolutely _nothing_ to wear in my closet!

Well, I should rephrase that. There was absolutely nothing to wear in my closet that was remotely sexy enough to grab Axel's eye.

It's the one hundred fiftieth anniversary of Twilight Town this weekend, and the mayor had brought in this ridiculously large carnival to town. For days I would walk past it and see them setting up so many different rides and booths in the town square. Store owners were promoting the event in their front windows, letting every know who would be there to represent themselves. My friends and I had been talking about it nonstop, finally having an excuse for all of us to hang out together. Even better, I was able to convince Terra and Aqua (and by convince, I mean practically begging on my knees and kissing their ass for a good thirty minutes) to let Axel come with me. Soon he was supposed to arrive at my front door and we'd walk to the carnival together.

Instead of waiting downstairs for him as if he were any other person, I was upstairs in my boxers, staring at my dresser and closet, cursing my wardrobe options.

I've been through everything. I wanted something that I didn't wear all the time but wasn't too fancy for the middle of August. Brings out my best assets, but doesn't make it scream that I want him all over me. Can't have any unintentional stains, rips, or holes. Can't be anything utterly embarrassing. It must be... perfect.

For what must be the hundredth time today, I go through my dresser. I can't decide between shorts or pants. It's a bit warm out, but what about when it gets cold later? Should I bring a sweater? But what will I do if I don't want to wear it? I don't want to tie it around my waist only for some loser working the rides to tell me I can't have it on if I go on whatever ride it is. Regular shirt, button-down, tank top, long sleeves? Gods, since when did I become a teenage girl?

Alright, Roxas, focus. Put a few outfits together and see which one looks the best.

After several minutes of going through everything _again_, I have some acceptable options laid out on my bed. My black hoodie with khaki shorts. Jeans with a red tank top. Black denim shorts and a bright blue shirt that many people have said are the same color as my eyes. Each of them would be paired with my usual white sneakers. They all balanced each other nicely and complimented me enough to be eye-grabbing to complete strangers. The question was which one would Axel like the most.

"Now don't I have the best timing," a voice purred in my ear. Before I could let out what would be an ear-piercing, girly shriek, a hand clamped over my mouth. The stranger's free arm wrapped around my waist and hugged me against him. "I know people have the urge to take off their clothes when they see me, but hot _damn_, Roxie!"

I only know one person who has ever called me Roxie, in that same whisper. I whirled around and found myself face-to-face with none other than Axel.

Axel. Who is in my room. And still has his arm wrapped around my waist.

My bare waist. Because minus my boxers, I'm naked.

In front of Axel.

I quickly shoved him off. "Dude, do you mind?" I snapped.

"I can't find any reason to complain," Axel said, wriggling his unnaturally short eyebrows. "Care to explain why you aren't dressed and ready to go? I mean, we can stay at your house and enjoy your state of nudity, but didn't you say to be here at five?"

I glanced at my digital alarm clock resting on my nightstand. It's 5:03.

"Sorry," I said bashfully. Damn it face, stop turning red around him! "I meant to get ready, but I got sidetracked."

"Too sidetracked to put clothes on?" Axel shook his head and headed over to my closet. "Honestly, Roxie, it's not that hard. Let me show you." He pulled out two random items: dark skinny jeans and a black tank top. "See? Not too bad." He sauntered over to me and placed the clothes in my hands. "Plus, if anyone asks, we're doing one of those couples-whose-outfits-match thing." I cocked my head in confusion until I noticed that Axel's attire was strikingly similar to what he'd just handed me.

"Could you at least turn around so I can get dressed?" I asked.

"I'm already staring at your half-naked body. Why should it matter that I stare?" He sat on my bed and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands propped on his knees. "Make a show out of it, Roxie. Entertain your audience."

Seriously, how can he have no shame? I'm seconds away from dying from having Axel watch me like he wants to devour me whole. Or fuck me senseless. This strange sense of excitement rushes through me, telling me to go for it. Ever-so-slowly I put one leg in my jeans, followed by the other, before bending down and sliding it up my legs and buttoning and zipping it. Then my shirt slid over my head and my arms make their way through the armholes. For extra effect, I struck the sexiest pose I could muster on the spot. I swore Axel is drooling all over the place.

"We should get going before one of us does something without any regrets," he suggested, grabbing my hand and yanking me hard, barely leaving enough time for me to grab my cellphone and wallet before heading out the front door and down the sidewalk. The sun was already setting, meaning the fireworks were bound to start within the hour. Once we were going at a steady pace, I pulled out my phone.

**TO: ZEXION**

**ON MY WAY NOW. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?**

_Message Sent at 5:08 PM._

**FROM: ZEXION**

**JUST FOUND OLETTE. WITH PENCE AND HAYNER ALREADY. NAMINE CAN'T MAKE IT. WHERE ARE YOU?**

_Message Received at 5:10 PM._

**TO: ZEXION**

**HEADING OVER THERE WITH MY FRIEND. WHERE SHOULD WE MEET YOU GUYS?**

_Message Sent at 5:10 PM._

**FROM: ZEXION**

**WE'LL WAIT AT THE ENTRANCE FOR YOU. ARE YOU BRINGING THAT FRIEND YOU TOLD ME ABOUT?**

_Message Received at 5:11 PM._

**TO: ZEXION**

**YES THAT FRIEND. AND DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO EMBARRASS ME!**

_Message Sent at 5:12 PM._

**FROM: ZEXION**

**NO PROMISES.**

_Message Received at 5:14 PM._

Oh, gods, now I regretted telling Zexion about Axel. In my defense, I hadn't been on the dating scene since my last girlfriend and I got into a huge blowout last December, and Axel was the first guy I've liked in the longest time. I had to tell _someone_ about Axel, but since Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Naminé were all asexual, that left Zexion, the only person I knew who is gay. Ever since I told him, he'd been teasing me relentlessly. If he embarrassed me, I'll make sure he'd regret the day he was born!

"You'll end up running into a car or tree if you don't bother looking up from your phone and stop texting," Axel said as he steered me away from the road. How embarrassing!

"Sorry, I was just asking my friends where we should meet up with them," I said. "They said they'll be waiting at the front for us - oh look, there they are!" Boldly, I took Axel's hand. "Come on, let's introduce you to them."

"Only if it'll make you happy, Roxie," he said. We both jogged over to my group of friends, all of whom turned to face us once Pence pointed me out.

"About time you showed up," Pence said. "We've been waiting for_ever_ for you!"

"Funny, since Zexion said you just showed up," I shot back.

"That's what you think!"

"You two can carry on your quarrel later," Zexion intervened. He pointed to Axel. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Roxas?"

You ass. I swear I'm going to jump you in your sleep...

"Oh, right," I said, smiling sweetly and pretending that I wasn't thinking out Zexion's murder. "Everyone, this is Axel." Axel waved and grinned. "Axel, these are my friends Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Zexion." I motioned to each person when I mentioned them. Hayner gave Axel a neutral look, Pence and Olette waved in their usual friendly nature, and although not many people could read Zexion as well as I could, I knew he was judging Axel already. Gods, he was a great guy in general, but this was one of those moments when he became nothing but an utterly pretentious douche.

"Shall we go on in?" Olette asked. "Zexion found out you don't have to pay to get in, which means we can either get more food or do an extra round of rock climbing!"

"Let's go rock climbing first," Pence suggested. "That's the one thing I really want to do."

"Count me in," Olette and Hayner said together.

"Me too," Axel said. "I could use a bit of a challenge." He turned to me. "How about you, Roxie?"

"Nah, it'll be a waste of money to pay for me to climb eight feet and fall back down," I told him. "But you guys have fun."

"Well, I don't really do heights, so count me out," Zexion said. "You four go on ahead. We'll be waiting on this bench for you." They didn't think twice about this before going into line for rock climbing. Zexion and I sat on the nearby aforementioned bench silently, both of us refusing to make eye contact with each other. I didn't have to; I already knew what direction our upcoming conversation would head in.

"What do you think of Axel so far?" I asked weakly.

Zexion sighed and turned his head so I could see the eye not hidden behind slate bangs. "Do you want my honest opinion?" he replied.

"I don't want to hear it, but you'll tell me no matter what."

"Correct. Roxas, there's something off about this guy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. You're probably too infatuated to understand. Standing next to him, I get this strange vibe... I don't know how to describe it to you in a way that'll make sense, but I highly suggest you try to limit your contact with him."

I almost stood up and made a scene, but I'm too shy to draw attention from complete strangers. Instead, I lowered my voice and hissed, "No. I actually like Axel, thank you very much."

Again, Zexion sighed. This time there was a heavy amount of annoyance in it. "I just wish that you would've chosen another boy to question your sexuality about," he said.

"What, like you?" I scoffed. "You know, maybe you're just jealous."

He laughed. "Me? Jealous? Of what?" At this point, my blood was boiling. How dare that son of a bitch...

"You're jealous because you can't find someone as amazing as Axel to be in your life," I snapped. "You know what, you're so judgmental that you refuse to give anyone a chance after you get your first impression of them. You don't even _know_ Axel like I do!"

"Oh, yes, because after not even twenty days of knowing someone, I already know that they're trustworthy, not a bit shady, and will definitely never cause me any harm. Do you know all of this about Axel? Can you trust Axel?"

That did it. I stood up and leaned forward so I was right in his face. "Yes, I can. And I'm so sorry your mind is too clouded for you to understand that."

"Um, are you guys okay?" We both turned to see Pence, who must've caught the end of our argument.

"Just dandy," I said bitterly. "How about you, Zexion?"

"Lovely, thank you," he answered with the same amount of acidity. "Are the others done yet?"

"They're all at the top now," Pence said, pointing to the rock wall. Sure enough, there were Olette and Hayner slowly falling to the bottom while Axel hung on to the top. He looked my way and blew a kiss before descending.

I ignored the obnoxious snort that came from Zexion.

"I'm _starving_," Axel said. "What's there around here for food?"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette shared a look. The same look Zexion more or less had on earlier. "Why don't you and Zexion get us something to eat," Hayner suggested. He pulled out some munny and handed it to Zexion. "Surprise us." Zexion scowled before leading away Axel, who just shrugged and agreed to do so.

Once they were gone, I said, "If you're going to tell me what I think you're going to tell me, then Zexion beat you to the punch."

"It's not that we don't hate Axel as much as Zexion seems to," Pence began.

"We just feel concerned about you being friends with him," Olette added.

"Maybe you should steer clear of him after today, in case he tries something funny," Hayner concluded.

I was shocked. It's not like Zexion's disapproval is that much of a surprise to me, and Pence and Olette will jump on any bandwagon riding past them, but Hayner? He's been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Even when either of us done the stupidest fucking thing imaginable, we'd always back each other up. In all honesty, I expected him to again. How could he betray me like this?

"Well, if we're not welcome, then I guess we should go elsewhere," I said quietly.

"No, Roxas, that's not what we meant," Olette said.

"Really? Because that's really what it sounds like." I turned and saw Axel coming back with Zexion. I looked forward and kept my mouth shut as everyone was given their food. Everyone but Axel and me. Of course.

"So, where to next?" Axel asked.

"Somewhere else," I answered. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind me as I stalked away from my friends and as far from this whole stupid carnival as I could get.

After a few blocks, he asked, "Did I miss something back there?"

"Not much, just my friends being assholes," I muttered.

"Well, that's something bigger than 'not much' to miss. You didn't have to kidnap me, you know, as much as I find this hot."

"This is less of a kidnapping scenario and more of I needed to get the hell out of there."

"Does this mean we're going back to your house?"

"No, I know a better place to go." We turned the corner, and the clock tower came into better view.

When I was younger, I used to get into bad fights with my family. One particularly bad fight that may or may not have led to Vanitas visiting the hospital made me run from my dad as far as I could. Along the way I came across the clock tower, one of the somewhat famous landmarks in Twilight Town. While walking through an alley next to it, I found a door. Through that door was flights and flights of stairs. My curiosity led me to walk up each step until I went through a second door. Suddenly, I was on top of the clock tower. Now, whenever I needed someplace to go to be alone or think, I'd just come up here. No one else, not even Hayner or Zexion, knew about this.

Until now.

"Holy shit, Roxie, you expect me to climb up this long-ass amount of stairs?" Axel asked once I showed him the entrance.

"Yes," I replied. I then put on my best puppy-dog face and begged, "Please? For me?"

Axel snorted. "You're lucky you're cute." He ruffled my hair before following me up the stairs.

"Just trust me, when we're up there, it'll feel like you're on top of the world," I said, huffing slightly as I began to grow tired. I never said that I enjoyed walking up and down several flights of stairs, but it was always worth it in the end.

"I sure hope so, Roxie," the redhead behind me said. "If not, there's going to be some kind of punishment involved."

"What kind of punishment?"

"Any kind you like."

I blushed at the thought of Axel "punishing" me. "Well, you're gonna have to catch me to punish me!" A sudden burst of energy coursed through my veins as I sprinted up the stairs. I didn't look back, but I could feel that Axel was right behind me. He did end up catching me right as we reached the door. His arms wrapped around me, restricting my arms, and held me off the ground.

"You've earned an extra one for taking off like that," he growled in my ear.

I shuddered. "And what if that was my intention?"

"I sure hope it was."

I'm so glad I was able to control myself; otherwise, I'd be hard as a diamond by now.

Axel put me down long enough for me to open the door. He then promptly scooped me up in his arms and carried me outside. We walked around the front so we could see the face of the clock, the only source of light near us now that it was dark outside. It was 9:06. And this entire scene was as romantic as I'd ever imagined.

"You're right," Axel breathed. "The view is spectacular. You can see the whole city all around you as if you were a king on some throne." He sat me down on the ledge before sitting next to me. He bit his lip as if he were contimplating something before asking, "Do your friends hate me or something?"

You jerk, why did you have to bring that up?! You ruined the mood! "Can we talk about this later?" I pleaded.

"So that's a yes."

Damn it! Doesn't look like we're moving past this subject. I kicked my legs out and focused on the moon above us. "They think that there's something off about you. They don't think I should trust you. But what do they know? They spent all of ten minutes around you at most. They have no reason to judge you."

"...Do you trust me?"

I turned to face him. What kind of question was that? "Of course I trust you!" I said. "Is there some reason why I shouldn't?"

"Not that I can name, no."

"Alright then."

The silence between us was deafening. We both fixated ourselves with the ground, the sky, anything but each other.

His hand brushed against mine. It seemed accidental until he kept it right on top of mine, eventually linking them together. I turned to him. He was already staring at me. We still said nothing, but stared at each other. I was soon lost in his eyes. His green, green eyes. Those sparkling jade orbs that were full of life that I could stare at forever.

Whoever started what came next I can't remember, but our lips are pressed together. His free hand rests on the small of my back, mine woven in his thick red hair. I could hear the fireworks exploding in the background, but they weren't nearly as interesting as what Axel and I were doing. We both ended up falling backwards (fortunately, not forward. That'd be awkward!). I straddled his hips and we never broke apart, not even when Axel flipped me over and pinned my arms above my head.

What my friends had said earlier escaped my mind completely. All that I cared about was Axel and his glorious, talented mouth.

* * *

_**There's chapter two for you! I honestly did not expect to have this posted before Sunday, but then I remembered that I have no life so I finished typing it early!**_

_**Those of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story made my week! It helped motivate me to write this sooner. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the others.**_

_**Here's this week's trivia!:**_

_**-I hadn't originally planned on bringing Axel to the carnival until I came home and saw him there.**_

_**-I didn't want to be there either, but I was in the parade for the anniversary, along with Zexion, and it was that or be with family.**_

_**-Zexion, Axel, and I were the only characters who actually went. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were there because I didn't want to pick characters for those other people.**_

_**-Originally, everyone was going to love Axel (who would've been Demyx) because everyone did love Axel the second they met him. However, I wanted there to be a bit of tension between them. You'll understand the feeling they get about Axel soon enough.**_

_**-I don't know why I made Roxas the only character who knows how to get onto the clock tower, but there are three other characters who know how to as well (which will be much later in the story).**_

_**-Axel and I didn't make out during the fireworks. We obnoxiously sang as loud and off-key as we could before, during, and after the fireworks to see if we'd get kicked out. We didn't, but Zexion was really annoyed with us.**_

_**-That's almost exactly how Zexion and I fought from our freshman to sophomore year. But whenever we fought, it was over something really stupid, ending with one of us yelling "It's over!" and then laughing it off less than five seconds later.**_

_**-I had planned on putting Roxas and Zexion in a parade, but I hated that parade and the reason why we were in it (marching band) would ruin the story too much, so no one's a band geek!**_

_**Now that I'm finished this, I shall be gone until next week, when part three is posted! Until then, happy reading!**_


	4. 132 Days, Part 3

132 DAYS OF YOU - 132 DAYS: PART 3

Nothing was more unpredictable than the first day of school. New teachers, new schedule, new set of rules the school enforced because the ones from the year before were a complete waste of time. One thousand students would enter the school with a schedule and a new outlook on the new year.

I walked in with a depressed look on my face, my feet trudging heavily, my clothes slightly disheveled, and my eyes half-shut. Slowly I dragged myself to the cafeteria, my homeroom, before plopping down on a wobbly chair in the far corner where sophomores were assigned to sit. My forehead immediately connected with the table and I fell asleep quickly after sitting. It wasn't long before someone wound their fingers in my hair and picked my head up.

"I expected you to be bouncing in your seat like you were last year," Zexion said in a slightly amused tone.

"Well, this year isn't last year, now is it?" I replied with a yawn. Zexion loosened his grip before sitting down. His bookbag landed on the ground with enough force to create an earthquake.

"Any reason you look like utter shit?" he asked.

"Lack of sleep, lack of concentration, something related to that," I drawled lazily.

"Could it be your new fixation on a certain redheaded troublemaker?"

I glared. "Say two words about Axel that I don't like and we're going to have a problem."

"I didn't say anything negative about him."

Yet.

"However, I would like to point out how your little crush on him has become borderline-excessive."

"On what level is my crush on Axel borderline-excessive?"

"For starters, you've known him for barely a little over a month, yet you seem to trust him more than the four people you've been friends with since childhood."

"None of you had an excuse for your dickish behaviors at the carnival and you know it!"

"Also, ever since you met him, all you do is talk about him nonstop. I could write a completely accurate biography on him at this point - well, if anything he's told you to date is even remotely true."

"And now we have a problem." I turned my body so I was facing Zexion, whose stoic expression hadn't even twitched. "Look, Axel really is a nice guy when you get to know him. Just because _you_ don't like him doesn't mean everyone else in the world has to hate him too."

"Now, I never told Hayner, Pence, or Olette how they should feel about Axel."

"I'm having a really hard time believing you."

Zexion sighed. "I see we're going to hit dead-end after dead-end with this topic," he said. "Perhaps we should drop the subject while we're still calm."

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. My head fell back on the table and I was almost instantly asleep.

Fortunately, the rest of first period went by without another argument between us. It was almost peaceful to catch up on my sleep with my head on a cafeteria table that'll stay clean for about another three hours. The following class had no one that I personally knew in it, meaning I spent the entire time on my phone. It wasn't until third period when my day took a turn for the worse.

At first, nothing seemed too catastrophic. I was once again stuck with the same, crazy, and possibly racist Latin teacher, Mr. Highwind, whom I've grown to tolerate over the last school year. I found Pence and Naminé in the back of the room and chose the seat in front of Naminé and across from Pence.

"Morning, Roxas," she greeted warmly. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, because _someone_ was out-of-town last month," I replied with a playful smirk.

"Don't get sassy with me because my parents decided to have a random family vacation and bring me all the way to Balamb Garden - which, by the way, is _beautiful_ in the summer, thanks for asking." Naminé did seem a few shades tanner, and her hair was much lighter than usual. She must've been outside all summer.

"She hung out with Hayner, Olette, and me during the summer," Pence said. "You know, while you spent every waking second with _Axel_."

"Pence..." I began.

"Who's Axel?" Naminé asked innocently.

Shit. I hadn't told Naminé about him. I know she's much more sincere and considerate than the rest of our friends, but that doesn't particularly mean I want to know her opinion of him yet. If everyone else's was hesitant (or in Zexion's case brutal), the gods only know how Naminé will react.

"Just a friend," I answered. Pence took the hint to shut up.

Then I heard it. The voice of the devil, saying: "Well well well, what have we here?"

I groaned as softly as I could. "Hello, Larxene," I forced myself to say.

"Right back at you, Roxas." For some reason, she sat down behind Pence. Dear gods, why? "And how're the rest of you?"

"Fine, Larxene, thanks," Naminé said meekly.

"Just excited for the beginning of the new school year, that's all," Pence added with a smile. Damn his constant nice attitude and behavior. I wish he was a complete ass for once so he could chase Larxene off. Neither Naminé or I had the guts to do it ourselves, and he's too naïve sometimes to understand what hatred is.

"So, have any of you guys met the new kid?" the nymph continued as she began picking dirt from underneath her fingernails.

"Who, Axel?" Pence asked. I nearly strangled the kid. _Why would you tell her his name, you dumbass?!_

She raised a thin blonde eyebrow. "You know him?"

Pence snorted. "Not as much as Roxas does, but yeah, I've met him already," he answered.

Larxene turned her head to me. _Shit_. "So you and Axel are friends or something?" she asked.

I snorted. "Friends or something," I answered. _Something more_.

"Well, if you see him later, try sending him my way. Rumor has it he's a shit-ton of fun, and this town needs someone who knows how to have it." Larxene stood up and walked away, but not before ruffling my hair. I scowled and flipped her off once she was far enough from me and not looking in my direction. I felt Naminé trying to fix my hair and put it back in its original style.

"So, is Axel 'just a friend', a friend 'or something', or am I missing something entirely?" she asked.

I couldn't answer her question before Mr. Highwind started class. Good thing he did, because I wasn't sure how to respond.

After third came Algebra with Pence and (_ugh_) Larxene. Pence and I sat in the front of the room, the last place you'd ever find that nymph in any class. Thank gods we did so. Pence and I could have normal conversations when we were alone, talk about the crazy antics that took place on the street we lived on (our houses are right across from each other in the nicer part of Twilight Town, so we've known each other for a while), and be regular teens for a good forty minutes. This was something I rarely had with anyone else. I loved my other friends, but I'm not on Zexion's good side right now, Hayner liked to complain all the time, Naminé was too innocent for me to bring up certain topics, and I rarely saw Olette outside our group of friends. Sometimes, all you need is someone to be normal around, like Pence.

My next class was English. As soon as I walked in the room, I was stopped by a girl who wasn't much taller than me, who had the largest brown eyes I'd ever seen.

"Welcome to Sophomore English!" she greeted cheerfully. "I'm your teacher, Miss Kisaragi! And you are...?"

This chick was my teacher? She looked like she just graduated from high school! I tried not to be intimidated by her overly peppy attitude and young appearance and said, "Roxas Fair."

"You're in the middle row, four desks back. Read over the packet on your desk and sign where it says to!" With that, she skirted around me and stood at the door, probably to bombard the rest of the students coming into the room. I brushed off the strange experience and took my seat. I engrossed myself with the syllabus on my desk, completely focused on it until two arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. My breath hitched and I froze. Who the hell was hugging me? As far as I was concerned, none of my friends were this fond of human contact to even shake my hand.

"Found you, sexy," a voice purred in my ear.

"..._Axel?!_"

Said redhead sat in the desk in front of me and grinned. "Well, my day just got a helluva lot better," he told me. "I didn't expect to see you at all."

"Yeah, me either." Gods, I could never find my confidence when he was around. Could I be any more uncool in front of him?

"And we meet again, Roxas. Can I have one class without you?"

Even better, there's Larxene _again!_ Will I ever get a break from her?

She sat in the desk next to me and stared at Axel. "Something tells me you're the new kid. Axel, right?"

Axel tapped his index and middle finger against his temple. "Commit it to memory," he said. Larxene laughed haughtily. Gods, if I wasn't so distracted by what Axel just did being so _hot_, I might've stabbed her with my pencil.

"Well, I should go take my seat now," she told us with a smile. "But I will _definitely_ try to catch you later. _Ciao!_" She waved and finally walked away.

"Cool friend," Axel said.

"She's not a friend," I growled. "She's a savage nymph."

"Really? She seems cool."

"Axel... please try to steer clear of her. Trust me, it'll be for your own benefit."

"Re_lax_, Roxie, she's just some harmless chick. Gods, you're cute when you're worried." He ruffled my hair the same way Larxene did earlier. I blushed and waited for him to turn around as Miss Kisaragi started class before fixing it.

Axel had art after English. I took this opportunity to offer to lead the way, knowing he had no idea where the art rooms were. While walking in the hall, he took my hand and kept me flush against him. I ignored the looks of disgust from the rest of the student body from seeing two guys holding hands, because _oh my gods he was holding my hand!_ He even gave me a hug when we reached the art room! Gods, I feel like a ten-year-old fangirl, but I could care less!

I ran into Naminé on the way to the cafeteria for lunch, so we walked together. She went on and on about finally getting to have classes with Hayner, whom she'd been crushing on for the past year, and that this might be the year she finally goes on a date with him. I smiled sincerely as she said this, because I knew for a fact that Hayner was entirely against relationships, dating, love, romance, etc. But I can't break Naminé's heart. I'll just let her fantasize a little bit longer.

We sat down in the far corner of the cafeteria at a small round table, both of us being smart enough to pack our own lunches rather than buy the crappy reheated things the school calls food. We both ate our sandwiches in silence for the most part, throwing out a sentence or two when we made observations about the cafeteria or remembered something from earlier that day. When Naminé finished eating, she whipped out her sketch pad and began to draw. She didn't look up once, not even when Zexion joined us.

"The lunch lines in this cafeteria is too disorderly," he said when he sat down, with nothing but a bottle of water and an undescribable salad (meaning nothing but lettuce and shreds of carrot) on his styrofoam tray.

"Um, where's your lunch?" I asked.

"This was all they had left for this lunch period that wasn't fake meat." He unceremoniously stabbed his plastic fork in his tray and pushed it aside. He looked to Naminé. "What inspired her this time?"

"Wish I knew. She's been drawing for the past ten minutes. I'm not sure if she's taken a breath since she's started."

"Done!" Naminé announced as if on cue. She smiled at us. "I saw the most amazing pair of eyes in the hall before running into Roxas, as I couldn't help but draw them. It was as if the perfect character from a novel just walked out of the pages." She showed up her drawing of two cat-like eyes, with a sparkle in the left iris. The two marks underneath them gave away who they belonged to.

"Well, in case you're wondering about the owner of those eyes, that's Axel," I explained.

She gasped. "_That's_ Axel? Gods, he's absolutely stunning!" She shut her sketch pad and hugged it to her chest. "I just want to take him home and make him my permanent muse! He's the perfect subject!"

Zexion snorted before sipping his water. I glared at him. "Something you'd like to say about Naminé's drawing, Zexion?" I asked, my jaw slightly clenched.

"No, nothing about the drawing, other than the usual praise for its content, as it's always pleasant and consistently showing your progress, Naminé," he answered. "The sound I made is toward the person in the drawing."

"Why? What's wrong with Axel?" Naminé asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "Nothing's wrong with him at all. Right, Zexion?" Zexion didn't reply, just continued sipping his water, his visible eye daring me to say another word to him. I shook it off and turned to Naminé.

"I'll have to tell Axel about the drawing later," I said with a smile. "I know he'll love it."

* * *

_**Chapter three is now complete! Yes, it's shorter than the other chapters, but this past week has been completely messed up for me. However, I have a few days off, followed by a completely non-hectic life until March, meaning I can put more time into 132 Days! And don't think I've forgotten all about the story! I've been working on the plotline during school, the future of our beloved characters, how to introduce other characters in the future, and how to relate real life to this version. It sounds complex... well, it is, but hopefully you guys won't hate me in the end!**_

_**I've also decided to make a soundtrack to this story, because who doesn't love listening to music while reading a fanfic? I have quite a few options for each character's theme (there are only seven characters getting their own themes), the themes for each section of the story, how many songs per section, and a bunch of songs for two of the characters throughout the story. I'll definitely have the one for the Prologue and 132 Days by the end of the 132 Days section.**_

_**This chapter's trivia!:**_

_**-I absolutely love drawing Axel's eyes. I've actually used his eyes to draw a character for a story I'm working on. His, Vexen's, Tifa's, Riku's, and Rikku's eyes are all too amazing.**_

_**-The bit about Axel being the "perfect character" is from a FictionPress story I've been working on. One of the characters is named Axel, who is an HIV-positive, drug-addicted poster boy who always gets what he wants. His name being Axel is completely coincidental, and my Naminé liked to point out the two names, since she was working on her AkuRoku story at the time. I've debated changing it, but since the character is supposed to be arrogant, obnoxious, and selfish, it's hard to think of a better name for him.**_

_**-I was hesitant about writing the first-day-of-school chapter, but I kept it. It's one of the very few chapters from the original Zemyx version that I didn't throw out.**_

_**-Minus lunch, all the characters in the story did have those classes with me. I didn't make anyone from my lunch that year a character because for the most part they were horny drug addicts and I wasn't too fond of them, with the exception of one person.**_

_**-For future reference, the following class (seventh period), Roxas will have class with Larxene and Hayner. The last class (double-period chemistry) will be taught by Vexen, and Demyx is one of Roxas' classmates. I'm mentioning this now because a not-so-distant future chapter will revolve around these two classes, and I don't feel like explaining this later.**_

_**-One of my habits during sophomore year was to walk Axel to his art class after English. I never broke that habit during the entire school year. To this day, I still refuse to enter that very classroom.**_

_**-I chose Yuffie as my English teacher for a few reasons. Both look young, they're both lovable, and Yuffie is my favorite FFVII female character, as my English teacher that year was my favorite teacher of all time, and the person who influenced me to become a writer. She, along with Vexen, were going to be my English and Chemistry teacher no matter which version I chose.**_

_**-It was hard to pick a teacher for my Latin class. I chose Cid because I feel like he could fit the redneck personality. My actual teacher was a racist, and he had a bad habit of "secretly" hitting on me during class for two years (he's at least sixty years older than I am). In the original Zemyx version, the Latin teacher was going to threaten Zexion's grade in order to get something out of him, something my teacher didn't do but I swore was about to. He did start failing me after I kind of told him off halfway through sophomore year. The Latin teacher would've been Xigbar if I hadn't made Xigbar a different character beforehand.**_

_**-The food in my school's cafeteria is very sketchy. The color of the meat in the chicken sandwiches is somewhere between two and four different colors on a regular day, and it's always on the menu.**_

_**-The first sentence Larxene says is from Nightmare Before Christmas, the beginning of Oogie Boogie's Song.**_

_**Expect the next chapter soon. As in, I might write it tomorrow since I have nothing else to do. Maybe I'll write a few chapters and be able to just post them since my weekend will be pretty busy. Till then, enjoy!**_


	5. 132 Days, Part 4

132 DAYS OF YOU - 132 DAYS: PART 4

"_What do you mean you can't come over?_" Hayner shouted into the speaker. I had to pull my phone from next to my ear. I forgot how loud he could be when he grew angry.

"Look, I've been roped into something else before you called," I replied. "I'm sorry, Hay."

"_Dude, I don't buy that bullshit. I know you better than that, Roxas! We always hang out one Saturday a month. We were all gonna hang out at Pence's house. Why is no one at your house, man?_"

"Because I'm not at home."

"_Then where are you?_"

"..."

"_Don't you dare tell me you're with that douchebag Axel._"

"I'm _not_ with him."

"_Really? Then who're you with?_"

"My family."

"_Again, bullshit... Are you sure you're not with him?_"

Oh, gods, not this again. "No, I'm not with Axel," I said with exasperation. "I told you, I'm with my family. Gods, why is that so hard to believe?"

"_Because you hate your family. Look, if you don't want to tell me where you are and who you're with, that's fine, but don't be a dick about it._" Thankfully, Hayner hung up. Sometimes I wished he'd stop saying whatever he wanted to me. Best friends or not, _he_ is always a dick.

I put my phone away just as Axel opened the door to his bedroom. "You done making that phone call of yours?" he asked.

I turned around and smiled. "Yeah. My dad says he's totally cool with me staying over." Complete lies. I told Hayner I'm not Axel's, my dad thinks I'm at Zexion's house, and Axel said he was staying over a new friend's house for the night since Terra, Aqua, and Saïx were all out of town for the weekend. Perfect way to spend some "alone time" (yes, as in the dirtiest way I can be with him).

Axel grinned. "Well then come on in, Roxie." Holy shit, I'm seconds away from melting on the spot. With what strength I could muster, I made my way into Axel's room. I lied down on his bed, smirking up at him. It didn't help that he was only wearing jeans, as I'd learned he usually never wore underwear (_!_).

"That's a sight I wouldn't mind seeing everyday," he said in the most seductive tone possible. He slithered up on the bed next to me and perched himself up on his elbow. "So, whatcha wanna do, Roxie? I mean, it's only eleven, and I have a few ideas..." Gods, I want to try every idea he has in mind. But I needed to keep myself from turning into some giddy girl who hasn't ever done anything than kiss a boy (not that Axel needs to know that).

"I don't know," I said. I suppressed a sigh when Axel's fingers started to ghost up and down my arm and side. "Tell me about you."

"What about me?"

"Anything. I mean, I don't even really know who you are, where you came from... I'm curious. What's your backstory?"

Axel paused, his eyes blank as he must've gone deep into thought. He reached over me - I held my breath and fought the urge to do something about his bare chest being mere inches from my face - and held up his wallet. He opened it and took out a few different pictures. He held up the first one of two young boys. Both were scrawny with wild red hair, the taller boy's hair much thinner than the second's mane. They were both standing outside of a small white house and holding large bookbags, probably waiting for a school bus.

"That's me and Reno," he said. "Reno's the taller one. He's almost twenty now. That was when he was ten and I was five. The second we boarded the bus and it pulled away from our house, I punched him and broke his nose because he tried making me sit in the aisle seat."

I giggled at the short story. Wow, how... blond of me. "You guys look scarily alike," I pointed out.

"It's the family curse. Everyone has that exact shade of bright-ass red hair." Axel showed me the second picture. It was one of those pictures you took after the first month of school to give to family during the holidays. The girl in this picture looked about eight, who has the "exact shade of bright-ass red hair" as Axel does. Her eyes are a brilliant sky blue, with a gleam of life in both of them. Her smile was large and natural-looking. A black ribbon was tied around her head and tied into a bow atop the red locks. She was absolutely beautiful.

"This is Ariel," Axel continued. "It's her school picture from last year. She'll be nine come November." He sniffled and put the pictures away. "Damn, I miss them so much."

I felt awkward. What should I do? Do I comfort him? "Um, she has really pretty eyes," I offered. I'm such an idiot.

"She and Reno have my dad's eyes." Axel pointed to his own. "Mine are my mother's. Green like a gem."

"I like your eyes."

He smirked. "I noticed. You're always staring at them like they'll vanish if you blink."

He's caught me staring at him before? Gods, this is humiliating! I blushed and buried my head in the blankets under me.

"Aw, don't hide, Roxie!" Axel wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled my back flush against his front. "I think it's cute how you're always staring at me."

"No it's not," I muttered. Now I wished _I_ could vanish in a blink. I grabbed one of Axel's pillows and used it to cover my face.

"C'mon, stop being so shy," Axel coaxed, trying to wrestle the pillow from my grasp with his free hand. I dug my fingers into it and made sure my grip didn't loosen. "Fine," he said with a sigh, "I guess we'll just lie here like this until you stop being so stubborn." He hugged me closer with both arms and buried his face into the back of my neck. For a few moments, I didn't budge, afraid he was just waiting for me to let my guard down. Then, as slowly as I could, I let go of the pillow and moved it back to the edge of the bed. Axel kept still, even when I maneuvered myself around in his arms so I was facing him.

He was snoozing, his eyes lightly shut and soft snores escaping from his lips. His chest moved slightly with each breath he took. Only if he were conscious enough to take in the position we were in. Our chests were pressed against each other, my leg between his, his arms holding me tight, my forearms and hands resting on his chest and shoulders. The tips of our noses were touching. My heart was racing from the intimacy of the moment. I couldn't resist leaning in and softly putting my lips to his. When I pulled away, his eyes squinted open. He grinned tiredly.

"Why that was pleasant," he said quietly. "What made you do that?"

"I just, I don't, I..." Why couldn't I explain myself? Why does his presence turn me into such a complete dork?

"Don't freak out, Roxie. I didn't say you should stop."

He pulled me back into another sweet kiss. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I certainly wasn't expecting him to kiss me back. But who was I to turn down such a great moment? My eyes fluttered shut as Axel rolled me onto my back. He deepened the kiss, his tongue reaching every corner inside my mouth it could. His hands moved underneath my shirt and across my stomach. I gasped into his mouth a few times. The skin underneath his fingertips felt oddly sensitive and warm with his touch. It was like he was casting me under his spell and I was struggling to break free from it.

The spell broke when his hand tugged at the waistband of my khakis. I panicked and shoved him off. Both of us were panting heavily. My eyes were wide and bugged, his full of lust. Why did I just do that? Isn't this what I wanted to do tonight?

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

I gulped. "N-nothing," I replied shakily. Come on Roxas, pull it together. Take a deep breath... "It's not that you're do anything wrong. It's just, um, I'm not entirely ready for, you know, uh -"

"Whoa!" Axel jumped back another few feet, almost falling off the bed. "You thought that I was trying to sex with you?"

"Yeah?"

Axel sighed and moved closer to me. "Roxas, I'm not trying to sleep with you. Honestly, that was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. Sorry for freaking you out like that."

"No, it's fine, it's okay." I sat up and drew my knees to my chest. "I'm just not used to being so... touchy-feely with other people."

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. I blushed heavily. "I'll take that as a yes. Look, Roxas, I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't want to do -"

"But I want to!" I exclaimed. "Gods, Axel, you have no idea how badly I want to."

"And you have no idea how much you want to either." He looked at the carpet and raked his fingers through his hair. "Let's deal with this in the morning, okay?" He picked up a shoe from the floor and threw it at the light switch. Somehow it turned the lights off. Damn, I ruined the mood way too fast. I lied down and pulled the covers up to my chin before slipping off my shirt and pants. In the moonlight shining through the window, I could make out Axel's silhouette turned away from me. I tried not to make any sound to show my disappointment in how the evening turned out before turning over and falling asleep.

Sleeping was hard to do. All I could think about was Axel's hands on my body, Axel's lips against mine, just Axel, Axel, Axel. Even my dreams were about nothing but Axel. Every image in my head had a blur of red or a flash of green. Zexion was right; my obsession with him is borderline-excessive. Okay, maybe it's crossed the borderline at this point.

In the morning, I woke up in bed alone. I didn't move while I adjusted to the bright sunbeam in my face. Once I was awake enough, Axel came into the room, his body soaking wet and a towel loosely around his hips.

"Morning, sunshine," he greeted. "Hope you don't mind, I got a shower before you woke up. Figured I might need it to wake up and not offend you in case you bumped into me." He winked. It took me a few seconds to understand what he meant.

"Thanks, I guess," I said quietly.

"No problem. Hey, I was thinking, maybe we can just hang around, watch shitty television, eat whatever health shit Terra and Aqua keep in the house. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds fine." I watched Axel dress himself. He didn't even try to hide his nudity from me, practically giving me a free show as he slowly pulled up his gym shorts and (purposefully) avoided wearing a shirt. Even when he toweled himself off he took his precious time.

Now I really wished I hadn't chickened out last night.

* * *

_**Hooray for fast updates! As the busiest time of my year draws to a close, I can finally put aside the time to write! Sadly, this chapter, like the one before, is much much shorter than I wanted it to be. But never fear, as the next one is when the REAL dramatic downside of Axel and Roxas' relationship begins to unfold into one heaping mess. I'm excited, even though I know it's going to be completely far from what actually happened. I just love adding tension to traditional love-dovey-ness.**_

_**The soundtrack to the story is coming along slowly. I'm only doing character themes and important events, but even then it's hard to pick songs. But I have selected one for this chapter, which I used for a RENT songfic a while back: "Just Some Guy" by Anthony Rapp. Extremely cute, sappy, and perfect for those overly adorable couples. If I shipped Sora and Kairi, this would definitely be their song, I swear.**_

_**And now for the trivia!:**_

_**-In response to Ewonsama's comment about Zexion being an ass, the real Zexion is a total ass. He's one of my good friends, but there isn't a day that I don't want to punch him (and he probably feels the same about me). He should've been Xigbar or Seifer, right? Well, my Zexion also happens to be very smart for his age, which is around Zexion's character's age in CoM. He was supposed to be Riku at first, which makes sense because Riku has his dick moments. But even though Zexy is an ass, he actually has a conscience and a heart (oh, irony), which will come into play later in the story. He has a sixth sense or something about whether or not a person is good, which you'll understand next chapter about why he has a bad feeling about Axel.**_

_**-To add to the part before this, in real life, Zexion really liked Axel.**_

_**-Roxas and his friends did hang out, but it was every weekend. And we still do it today. Because of marching band.**_

_**-I ALMOST wrote a lime in this, but at the last second, I chickened out like Roxas did. Don't worry, I'll make up for it, I promise.**_

_**-My crush on Axel surpassed borderline-excessive by a landslide.**_

_**-In case you wonder why Roxas freaks out or scolds himself after every little thing he says or does around Axel, I did the exact same thing, to the point where I almost smacked myself in front of Axel because I was acting like an utter idiot.**_

_**-Axel and his sister do look very alike, and they're quite a few years apart. Not as much as him and Ariel, but close.**_

_**-The real Hayner has no restrictions on his mouth. If he has something to say, you or someone else is about to be insulted. But, since he's my best friend, it's grown on me.**_

_**Now I shall work on the next uber-dramatic part of 132 Days! Adios!**_


End file.
